


No It's Ok

by tilda



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/pseuds/tilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles’ hand is on his dick. Well, not directly. It’s on his crotch, or his groin, he supposes, if you wanted to get technical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No It's Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://tilda.tumblr.com/post/74337375187/i-wrote-this-during-the-sundance-festival-and), from that time when Harry was hanging around and flirting with Zach Braff, like this:
> 
>  

Zach doesn’t think he’s ever been as close to another man before. Physically close, that is. Harry Styles’ hand is on his dick. Well, not directly. It’s on his crotch, or his groin, he supposes, if you wanted to get technical. But no. No guy, as far as Zach can remember, has ever had his hand on that… area before. It’s… interesting. It’s… nice. It’s… absolutely…

‘I’m not,’ he says. ‘Uh…’

‘Not what?’ says Harry, his face right. Just. There. He might even squeeze Zach’s dick/groinal area/whatever again.

‘Not gay,’ Zach blurts.

The grip on his undercarriage loosens slightly. ‘Oh. Well that’s ok man,’ Harry says. ‘You don’t have to be, you know, to enjoy a little fun with a dude. But if you’re uncomfortable, that’s…’ and he takes his hand away. Thank god.

It’s like Zach’s dick was a hosepipe of thoughts and once Harry’s taken his hand off of it the thoughts start flowing again. Woah, Zach has a brain. Ha ha. Thank fuck.

‘I thought you were cool,’ Harry goes on unexpectedly. ‘You know with all the bromance jokes and everything. But that’s ok.’ He moves away, smiling in a friendly way. 

Zach feels like he’s missing something. But I am cool, he thinks. ‘I’m cool,’ he says meaninglessly.

‘Yeah,’ says Harry sincerely. ‘Totally. Just, you know. It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.’ And he drifts down the corridor, with a little wave. By the time he gets to the end of the hallway he has his back to Zach, and Zach can hear someone calling, ‘Harry, there you are!’ from the bar.

Wait a minute, thinks Zach. Come back.

But Harry’s gone.


End file.
